


Warm Me Up

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: "That second to the last bed sharing au is totally Steve picking up shivering Tony and cuddling him to keep him warm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

Steve rolled over in the lumpy cot, trying to shut down his mind and get some rest before the sun rose to announce their next day. Assistant Principal Hill was an interesting character and when Principal Fury went out of town, she had immediately announced a special team building exercise for the seniors. Steve privately thought that she just hated the class (and this snow-storm confirmed it). 

The cabin was cold but Steve had always been very warm blooded and just burrowed deeper into the pile of blankets on his cot. He was drifting in that zone between sleep and wakefulness when a small sound caught his attention. It sounded like…teeth chattering? Yes, and that was definitely shivering. Violent shivering. Someone close to him was freezing. Steve sat up slightly and located the source of the sound. It was Tony Stark, nerdy, mouthy, gorgeous genius who just so happened to be the recipient of Steve’s affections. They were friends but Tony never seemed interested in Steve other than casual innuendos and lewd winks.

Steve watched Tony shiver for a while and then decided that, fuck it, he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep anyway. As he threw the covers back determinedly, he knew that some part of him also just wanted to take care of Tony, but he was steadfastly ignoring that part of him. One quick stride led him to the side of Tony’s bed where Tony was curled into a shivering ball underneath the blankets, his normally perfectly styled hair peeking out in an unruly mop. Steve hid a fond smile and pulled back the blankets, laying a silencing finger on Tony’s open mouth. He scooped Tony up in his arms, stepping back over to his bed quickly and dumping Tony down unceremoniously with a small squawk.

He climbed in after Tony, wrapping the blankets close around them and pulling Tony against his chest, whispering, “Stop squirming” into his ear. Tony stopped and glared up at Steve indignantly.

“You try being suddenly taken and thrown into another person’s bed and let’s see if you’re uncomfortable.” He whispered back, furiously. Steve stifled a laugh at Tony’s obviously ruffled feathers at being displaced so easily.

“You were cold. Would you rather I let you freeze all night?” he answered Tony’s unasked question as to the purpose of this sudden cuddle session. Tony stiffened quickly and then relaxed. They were both silent for a while until suddenly Tony’s cold feet stole in between Steve’s and tangled their legs together.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Steve smiled against Tony’s hair and brushed his lips against the top of his head in answer. 

The next morning, Tony woke up sweating with Steve’s arms around his waist and his face mashed against one of Steve’s pectorals. He complained all day about how hot blooded Steve was and how cuddling with him was like cuddling with a radiator but Steve saw the private smiles Tony shot him when no one was looking and got the sense that something had changed between them for the better.


End file.
